When it rains, it pours
by Smartguy5000
Summary: Jeremie writes in his diary on a lonely stormy night. Then Aelita comes along...


Dedicated to LongHairedAelita. Happy Birthday! (Sorry I'm so late :D )

When it rains, it pours.

From the diary of Jeremie Belpois

_Rain cascades down my window, dark and wet. Funny, how nature sometimes mirrors our emotions, all I feel inside is dark and wet. Not because I've done anything wrong, I'm just lonely. Not in the sense that I'm lacking friends of course, I wouldn't take my lyoko warrior comrades for granted ever. I'm looking for something more for friendship. The only problem is, when I look, all I see is Aelita. She is so beautiful, kind, loving... All I can ever think about is how her long pink hair drapes down her shoulders, her emerald eyes piercing my soul when she sets her eyes upon me, encapsulating her brilliance, yet still displaying that curiosity about all things in the world that she has had since the day I turned on the super computer. I hear thunder booming outside my window. It's loud and hollow, echoing like my wasted sentiments in my head. She doesn't love me. How could she? Perhaps I ought to just..._

*Knock Knock*

Jeremie slowly turns around, facing his door. 'What fresh hell is this?' he sighs to himself. "Who is it?" he calls out, in a pained, sorrowful voice. "It's me, Aelita, ar e you alright Jer?" He smiles briefly, 'shes so sweet...' but the simle turns to another frown, 'she does it out of pity I'm sure...' "I'm fine Aelita, come in if you like, the door is open." Aelita enters the room, and glances around. 'Goodness, Jeremie is still in his pajamas? We've been on break for 3 days now, and he hasn't left his room, save for going to the bathroom. I'm really worried about him.' "Jeremie, I'd like you to get dressed, and come to dinner with me." He looks bewildered... 'She wants to go to dinner with me? She probably feels bad for me... I shouldn't subject her to my company.' "Aelita, it's pouring rain outside! And besides, the cafeteria closed a half an hour ago." Aelita frowns. 'Damn him and his stubborn ways. Yumi told me to be subtle with him, but I don't think that's going to work...' "Jeremie Belpois, you will put on some normal clothes this instant, and come with me." 'Damn she's persistent. Perhaps she really... No, that's nonsensical thinking.' Jeremie stands up, turns toward his desk, and leans over, hands on his computer chair, tears welling up in his eyes... 'this is going to hurt me more than it will her...' "Aelita, I know you really are only here out of a misplaces sense of guilt and pity. You don't owe me anything for saving you, and you shouldn't feel bad for me. I had deluded myself into thinking otherwise for a short time, when you were first materialized, but in the 4 years since, I've come to realize what I'd made peace with long ago, I'm not meant to be with anyone, So go, enjoy whatever plans you had that I would've messed up. Perhaps... take Odd?" He turns around slowly, having regained his composure, his eyes and face still showing evidence of tears.

*SLAP*

"WAKE UP JEREMIE, THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I CAME DOWN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU AND YOUR BONEHEADEDNESS HAVE CONVINCED YOU THAT YOU'RE UNLOVABLE AND SHOULD BE ALONE! WELL NEWSFLASH BUDDY, I DIDN'T COME UP HERE BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID GUILT OR PITY, I CAME UP HERE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! Tears streaming down both of their faces, Aelita's hand shoots to her mouth, and her eyes widen in shock as she realizes what she just admitted. Jeremie takes his hand off of his cheek, and puts it to Aelita's, brushing the tears away. "Aelita, do you really mean that?" She steps closer, and almost drowns in his ocean blue eyes. "I do" she breathes, the heat of her words tingling Jeremie's chin. "Well" he says, "I suppose there is only one thing we can do now..." she gazes up at him, and their lips met, mouths and bodies moving together in perfect synchronous; not knowing anything but each other. Aelita breaks away to take a breath, and nuzzles her head in Jeremies chest, taking in his scent, Head & Shoulders shampoo and Degree for men. "Aelita, if you'll step outside for a a moment, I'll get dressed now."


End file.
